


To Survive

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, references to death, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: They had teamed up, realizing that isolation would be a detriment to their survival— and that was their goal in this changed world— to survive.





	To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Tammy Calhoun/Queen Elsa, apocalyptic AU setting."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

When her Kingdom and the world as a whole had fallen to the apocalypse, Armageddon, Ragnarök, or whatever this was, and so many of her people had died, Queen Elsa had fled her Kingdom— there was nothing left for her, so why stay?

She had met Tamora Calhoun, who had also fled (from Scotland) when the world fell to the apocalypse, and they had teamed up, realizing that isolation would be a detriment to their survival— and that was their goal in this changed world— to survive.

While their companionship was strategic—protection from the problems that isolation would cause— they found themselves enjoying the other’s company, and that they deeply cared for and loved each other dearly.


End file.
